kun?
by mrlyn.kaze
Summary: Shoko Gakuen,sekolah yang biasa.. Ada 4 perempuan yang dijuluki malaikat,namun bagaimana sebenarnya kisah percintaan mereka?


Hai-Hai!

Mrlyn-Kaze kembali lagi,kali ini bukan dengan sasunaru .

Hahhahaha..Ok,met baca ya..

* * *

Dis:Masasahi Kishimoto

RAtE:T

Pair:Sakura,and friends

..**KUN ?**

** PROLOG**

Shoko Gakuen,merupakan sekolah biasa yang berada di pusat ibu kota Jepang,Tokyo.  
Walaupun tampak biasa dari luar,namun sekolah ini terlihat mewah jika kita masuk kedalamnya.  
Sekolah ini sudah berdiri sejak lama,namun masih tetap terjaga dan fasilitas nya masih layak pakai.

Tiap tahun,selalu banyak murid-murid yang mendaftar kan diri untuk masuk sekolah ini.  
Namun tak semua murid dan sembarang murid yang masuk,hanya murid dengan prestasi dan nilai raport yang diatas rata-rata lah yang bisa masuk sekolah ini,termasuk yang mendapat beasiswa.

Masalah uang sekolah?  
Ah..hal itu memang sudah biasa dibicarakan.  
Uang sekolah di Shoko Gakuen memang mahal,tapi untuk sekolah berstandar hampir mendekati Internasional ini , tentu tidak mahal.  
Beberapa dari guru disini diambil langsung dari Negara asalnya.

Jangan salah ya..  
Guru-guru disekolah ini bukanlah guru yang bodoh dan pikun.  
Sebelum mengajar,mereka di tes untuk mengikuti semacam ujian, tes psikolog ,  
dan beberapa tes lainnya.  
Pangkat yang mereka sandang pun bukan S1, tapi S2 dan S3,ada juga dosen yang memang sengaja bekerja disini.

Seperti kehidupan sekolah pada umumnya,tak heran lagi melihat tingkah dan sikap para murid tiap harinya.  
Percintaan,perdebatan,perkelahian,kebahagiaan, kekecewaan, perselisihan,dan masih banyak lagi sudah menjadi bekal dan makanan sehari-hari murid-murid di Shoko Gakuen ini.

"Lihat,ini makaikat-malaikat Shoko Gakuen!"

"Iya..Aduh~cantiknya"

"Ohayo Sakura-san!"

"Ohayo"

"Ino,hari ini kau sexy sekali!

"Ya,itulah aku"

"Tenten-kaicho!"

"Sepulang sekolah nanti ada latihan Judo ya..Sepulang sekolah nanti harap datang!"

"Tentu,Tenten-kaicho!"

"Hinata-chan..Imutnya!"

"O..Ohayo,minna!"

"Waah!"suara gemuruh teriakkan para siswa/i menyambut datangnya pagi hari sebelum kelas dimulai,  
setiap hari memang seperti ini.

Malaikat,didunia ini tidak ada orang yang dijuluki malaikat.  
Sakura,Ino,Hinata,dan Tenten adalah 4 perempuan yang tercantik,terpintar dan aktif dalam Shoko Gakuen ini.  
Bukan hanya laki-laki,perempuan pun bisa saja tertarik dengan pesona mereka,  
makanya mereka dijuluki malaikat..

Haruno Sakura,perempuan dengan kharisma yang paling kuat.  
Rambutnya pink,tentu saja rambut nya itu asli.  
Sakura adalah orang yang bisa bersabar terhadap hal-hal tertentu.  
Meski begitu, jangan coba-coba membuat dia marah.  
Sakura sangat pintar dalam kegiatan menyembuhkan luka dan merawat orang sakit.  
Tentu saja,karna orangtua Sakura bekerja rumah sakit miliknya keluarganya sendiri .

Yamanaka Ino,perempuan dengan tubuh yang aduhai dan menggoda bagi para laki-laki.  
Ino selalu menjaga tubuh, penampilannya, dan trend zaman sekarang.  
Tubuhnya yang bagus membuat banyak siswi-siswi iri padanya.  
Meski popular,Ino tak memiliki cowok yang benar-benar ingin ia pacari.  
Biasanya,ia hanya melihat kesungguhan hati sang laki-laki yang ternyata hanya menginginkan tubuhnya.

Tenten,perempuan dengan tenaga yang kuat.  
Pernah memenangkan juara Judo tingkat provinsi.  
Tenten adalh orang yang sangat berambisius dan tidak mau kalah dalam hal Judo.  
Penampilannya pun lebih kearah cowok kalau saja rambutnya digurai dan tidak diikat semacam orang-orang Cina dengan rambut berbentuk bola dikanan kiri nya.  
Berbeda yang Sakura,Ino dan Hinata,Tenten lebih popular dikalangan perempuan.  
Hal ini karna Tenten lebih sering menolong perempuan yang sedang dalam masalah.

Hyuga Hinata,perempuan pemalu dan mau disuruh-suruh,dalam arti menolong.  
Hinata,terkenal dengan kebaikannya dan jarang sekali marah,tidak pernah membenci orang.  
Karna kebaikannya itulah,orang-orang suka sekali memanfaatkannya.  
Diluar itu,Hinata adalah orang yang belajar tidak ingin sekali-kali memenuhi keinginan orang lain yang merugikan dirinya sendiri,tapi toh,hatinya berkata lain….

** T B C **

** REVIEW YA..**


End file.
